This invention relates to a card connector and, in particular, to a card connector having a mechanism for inhibiting insertion of a card thinner than a predetermined thickness.
A typical card connector comprises a connector body for connecting a card, and a guide portion for guiding movement of the card with respect to the connector body. The guide portion is designed in conformity with a card having a predetermined thickness. Therefore, it is generally impossible to insert a card thicker than the predetermined thickness into the guide portion.
However, a card thinner than the predetermined thickness can be inserted into the guide portion. If such a thinner card is inserted through the guide portion into the connector body, it is assumed that a contact in the connector body may be accidentally deformed or broken.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H9-16833 or H9-35021 discloses a card processing apparatus having a mechanism for inhibiting insertion of a card thinner than a predetermined thickness. However, since a mechanism for rotating a shutter is required, it is inevitable that the apparatus is complicated in structure and increased in scale.